


Still A Dad

by Vegorott



Series: Trickshot One-Shots [7]
Category: jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, chase loves all his children, trickshot are parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 19:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: While I do love caring for them, helping them and just being with them in general. I do have to admit that at times it can be draining. But I would never have it any other way





	Still A Dad

**Author's Note:**

> This comes from a Tumblr user request of Trickshot (Chase and Marvin) taking care of the Septiceyes like parents and when the Septiceyes take care of them

_ I still yearn for the old days, to a degree. I would never replace what I have, but I’ll always miss seeing my angels as much as I want. Now, I have a new family to take care of, with children who are more careless than the ones whose age don’t even have double digits  _

“Are you sure you don’t remember where you last had it?” Marvin asked JJ as Chase was on his knees in front of the couch, hand under and searching. 

“ _ Anti take my monocule run _ ,” JJ explained, trying to put the blame away from himself. 

“You’re a fucking liar!” Anti shouted from the top of the stairs, currently grounded from the first floor till the monocle could be found. “I gave it back, you’re just too prideful to admit you lost it.” JJ signed a few choice words at Anti and Marvin just sighed while shaking his head. 

“Ah-ha!” Chase cheered out when he felt his hand touch something smooth. “I knew it.” He chuckled when he took his hand out, holding the missing monocle. 

“How many times have I told you to keep it on your chain?” Marvin huffed while Chase used his shirt to clean the eyepiece. 

_ “Broke _ .” JJ’s face made it clear that he was telling a really bad lie. 

“You sit on a throne of lies!” Anti shouted, jumping on the top step.

“Antisepticeye.” Marvin scolded, getting Anti to sit back down in a pout. 

“If it really did break, I’ll give it a look and make sure it stays.” Chase offered with a smile that said he knew JJ was lying as well. 

“ _ Fine, fine _ .” JJ silently laughed with an embarrassed face and stepped away. 

“Can I come downstairs?” Anti asked.

“Yes, you can come downstairs.” Chase chuckled.

_ Sadly, with my new children being actual adults, there was no time for me to learn how to handle certain feelings that come with being old enough to count beyond how many fingers one has. _

“Have you tried asking him?” Marvin suggested to Anti, who was hiding in a pile of blankets and pillows on his bed. 

“I can‘t do that!” Anti’s head popped out of the pile, cheeks a bright red. “Do you want me to die!?” 

“You’re not going to die if you ask Dark on a date,” Chase said, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“You don’t know that. I could explode on the spot.” Anti protested.

“Because that’s what happened when I asked Marvin out.” Chase raised a brow at Anti.

“I’m not human like you,” Anti mumbled, hiding under the pile again. 

“You can’t run from your feelings,” Marvin stated.

“I sure as hell can try.” Anti’s said, voice muffled. 

“This definitely answers everyone question of if he just wanted to have sex with Dark.” Chase grinned when Anti popped right back out of the pile. 

“This is a lot more serious and complicated than a simple fuck,” Anti said. “I know when I’m horny and this feeling I get when I’m around him isn’t that.” 

“And what would that be?” Marvin asked.

“My stomach like, doesn’t hurt, it like tickles when I’m near him. My face gets all red and I’m like overly happy when he just barely brushes his hand against mine and I just want to hold it and his face looks nice and he’s all suave and handsome and charming and…” Anti let out a yelp and curled up under the pile once more like a frightened kitten. 

“Someone’s in love~” Chase sang. 

“Shut up!” Anti shouted. 

“He wants to hold his hand~” Marvin joined in. 

“I’m going to die!”

“I feel like we should let him know.” Chase tapped at his chin. 

“Know what?” Anti asked.

“I’m not so sure.” Marvin hummed. 

“Know what?” Anti asked again, peeking his head out from the end of the pile. 

“I don’t think he can handle it.” Chase had to bite his cheek to stop his laughter when Anti had his upper half come out from under the pile. 

“I can handle it.” Anti said. 

“Maybe we should let him figure it out on his own.” Marvin suggested, chewing on his own lip when Anti was out of the pile completely. 

“What is it?” Anti demanded. 

“Dark likes your face too.” Chase winked and he and Marvin broke out in loud laughter when Anti squeaked and his face went bright red. 

“R-Really?” Anti asked. 

“Ask and find-” Chase stopped himself when he saw Anti glitched away. 

“That was easier than I thought it would be.” Marvin admitted.

_ While those problems can usually be taken care of with just some words, it gets complicated when words can emotionally heal but not physically.  _

“I don’t need it.” Henrik protested as he moved Chase’s hand away from him, the spoonful of medicine almost spilling. 

“You do need it, you sound like a dying horse.” Chase stated, putting the medicine right back in front of the sick doctor. 

“I have work to do.” Henrik said.

“You have a cold, you can’t get anything done when you can’t breathe for more than a minute without losing a lung.” Chase hummed when Henrik was going to protest again but a coughing fit cut him off. 

“Okay, maybe I’m a little sick.” Henrik finally admitted. 

“Whatever gets you to take this.” Chase moved the spoon closer to Henrik's mouth and was happy when the man allowed Chase to put it in. 

“That tastes like death.” Henrik grimaced. 

“Welcome to being on the other end of it.” Chase chuckled. 

“Where are the bandaids?” Marvin asked as he came into the room, Jackie in tow and holding a paper towel to his finger.

“What did he do?” Chase asked, placing a hand on Henrik’s chest to make him stay down, knowing he’ll try to get up and help. 

“He was trying to help JJ cook and forgot how to use a knife.” Marvin huffed. 

“Anti distracted me.” Jackie protested. 

“Would all of you stop blaming Anti for everything?” Chase sighed.

“He actually did this time.” Marvin shrugged. 

“Bandaids are in the desk, top left drawer.” Henrik said, tapping on Chase’s hand to get him to move it, but the man didn’t. 

“How bad is it?” Chase asked. 

“Just a nick, but it’s in the crease so it won’t stop bleeding since Jackie can’t stay still.” Marvin said as he went to the desk. 

“I didn’t get any blood on the food.” Jackie said with a shy smile. 

“Good job.” Chase enjoying the proud look on Jackie’s face when he said that. 

“At least it’s nothing too bad.” Marvin said, now going back to Jackie as he unwrapped the bandaid. “Our doctor is out for the count.” 

“I’m not dead.” Henrik grumbled. 

“I think I can still hear his voice sometimes.” Marvin teased a little and bandaged Jackie up. 

“Thanks!” Jackie chirped and took off. 

“How’s Henrik?” Marvin asked.

“Still dead.” Chase laughed while Henrik just grumbled some more

_ With most of them being so old, they really don’t need me for simple tasks. I don’t need to hold their hand to cross the street or tuck them in at night, but one of them still needs me like that _

“Chay?” Robbie’s soft voice came from the bedroom door. Chase was at the desk, looking over some paperwork the Ipliers sent over for him to sign as the unofficial ‘head’ of the Septiceyes and Marvin was on the bed reading. 

“What is it, buddy?” Chase asked, letting Robbie know he could come in. 

“Patches can’t see.” Robbie held up a little stuffed raccoon. 

“I’ll get the jar.” Marvin rolled out of bed and went over to their dresser. 

“Were you playing rough with Patches?” Chase asked as took the stuffed animal, giving it a quick look over. 

“I didn’t mean to.” Robbie was rubbing the toes of one foot into the ground. “He wanted to fly, so I let him and he hit the wall.” 

“Looks like I didn’t sew the last eye in that well.” Chase chuckled as Marvin came over with a jar filled with buttons. “Want to pick out a new eye?” Robbie excitedly nodded his head. 

“Are we giving him the same size or different?” Marvin asked as Robbie went through the jar.

“Big like yours.” Robbie said to Marvin, not seeing the look he and Chase shared a look as their hearts both warmed. “This one!” Robbie happily gave Chase a very large button that barely fit into the area where the raccoon’s eye would be. 

“Do you want me to show you how to sew a button?” Chase asked, his little sewing it already out and opened. 

“Yeah!” Robbie bounced up on the desk and leaned towards Chase, eyes on Patches. 

“Do not let him touch the needle.” Marvin warned as he returned the jar to the dresser.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Chase chuckled and started sewing, Robbie watching him like a hawk and absorbing every movement he did.  

_ While I do love caring for them, helping them and just being with them in general. I do have to admit that at times it can be draining. _

Chase and Marvin sat together on the couch, leaning against each other and fast asleep, having been too tired to get up and make it to their beds for a quick afternoon nap. Chase had an arm around Marvin and had him in a protective hug and Marvin was just curled up against Chase’s side, head nuzzled in the crook of his neck. 

It was only three o’clock but the two were exhausted since the day had more chaotic than most. Robbie lost Patches, JJ has a bad cough, Henrik and Jackie have been arguing all day over something they don’t even remember anymore and Anti was being...well, Anti. 

“I think three will be plenty.” A voice whispered, a hint of a glitch in it. 

“Okay.” A younger sounding voice responded. 

“Me and JJ finished, hopefully, it’ll still be warm when they wake.” An accented voice commented.

“If not we can heat it up.” A final voice stated. 

“They’re stirring!” The first voice whispered with urgency. “Go, go, go!” 

“Huh?” Chase blinked his eyes open and smiled brightly when he saw that he and Marvin were covered in blankets and there were freshly baked cookies on a plate next to him. 

_ But I wouldn’t have it any other way.  _


End file.
